Just Might Make Me Believe
by supercsi4
Summary: Song fic to Sugarland’s “Just Might Make Me Believe.” Just like everyone else is writing…Danny goes to Montana. D&L of course.


**Just Might Make Me Believe**

By: supercsi4

DANNY:

I just couldn't take it any longer. Every morning I woke up thinking of Lindsay. During work I'd imagine her standing there next to me or mistake every girl that walked by for Lindsay. Every night I went home and reread her card that she had left me. And then I'd fall asleep once again thinking about her and more then likely dreaming about her too. This was sickening. How could a grown man act this way about a woman? I needed to see her. She wasn't returning my calls and I knew she wouldn't want me there with her, even though I knew she really would be happy to see me. She'd be shocked in fact. With that, my mind was made up and I was on the first flight out to Montana in the morning.

Being a CSI is certainly helpful in locating someone. It also helps to use the GPS on someone's cell phone to find them. It wasn't illegal what I was doing, was it? The truth was I'd do anything at this point to be with her. I found the house she was staying at and assumed it was her parents' as I pulled up to the house. It was a country house, with a white picket fence and a large red barn around the back and what seemed like miles of fields surrounding the house. I was tempted to sit in my car for awhile and observe the surroundings, but really I just needed to calm my nerves a little more, but I was sure that someone in the house had to have seen me pull up since it didn't seem like much traffic went thru here.

I got out of the car and approached the house cautiously, like it was a crime scene, studying everything as I walked. This was Lindsay, I was getting to know the real Lindsay right here in front me. An old black lab barked on the porch and startled me back to focusing on my target, the front door. I had come this far, I had to go up and knock. Luckily the dog was nice and would only possibly lick me to death. With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door. An woman answered, she looked just like Lindsay, but older. Would it be too cliché to say that now I knew where Lindsay got her good looks from?

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"Is Lindsay here?"

"Is she expecting you? Not from around here, huh?" She must have caught on to my thick New York accent.

"No ma'am, I'm Danny Messer, I work with Lindsay in New York."

"You come all the way from New York, I think you are a little more then just her coworker," she was waiting for me to explain myself, but I honestly couldn't.

"Well…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Come on in." My eyes quickly darted around the room looking for any signs of Lindsay. Her father, at least that was who I assumed he was, was asleep in a recliner in front of the tv.

"Can I get you anything?" she politely asked.

"No thanks, I just need to talk to Lindsay. She probably doesn't even want me here, but I need to see her before I can go back to New York."

"Well honey, if you're the same Danny from New York that she's told me about, I think she'd be quite happy to see you." I just had to smile about that. So she already told her parents about me.

"She's out on the back porch. She had a rough day in court and she needed some air. Just follow the music," she said as she pointed toward the back of the house. I ever so slowly made my way back there. It seemed like miles, walking thru sand, but I finally made it to a sliding glass door. I looked out and saw her. Her back was facing me, but my breathe still caught in my throat. She was standing there looking out into the wheat fields. Great wheat fields. I slowly slid the door open, but she didn't flinch. She must have thought I was one of her parents coming to check on her. I stood back for a minute to admire the view and listen to the country music playing from the radio.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin', what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_(Rascal Flatts "What Hurts The Most")_

I should listen to country music more often. I could have written this song. I was getting lost in my thoughts again. God I missed her. God I want to just hold her forever. God I have fallen in love with her.

LINDSAY:

It was a horribly long, tiring day in court today and I just wanted to come home and sit outside, listen to some music and think about absolutely nothing. The problem was, I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. I'd imagine him walking down the street in Montana or holding my hand in the court room after my testimony or sitting on the porch with me looking out into the wheat fields. A light breeze was beginning to blow thru and I could have sworn I smelt Danny's cologne. I must be losing her mind. Now I'm imagining his scent and what it would be like with him standing next to me.

DANNY & LINDSAY:

"So this is what a wheat field looks like," Danny tried to say as casually as he would if they were just standing in the lab together, but he knew his voice came out shaky. She turned around and looked at him in disbelief, confusion, sadness, but then it quickly changed to happiness as she realized she wasn't imagining Danny standing there in front of her, and a smile spread across her face for the first time all day.

Both of them were speechless, like they were living a dream, a fairytale, a sappy chick flick movie that neither of them ever imagined would happen to them. The next song began to play on the radio and Danny made the first move.

"Dance with me," Danny almost commanded, rather then asked. He held out his hand and Lindsay wordlessly took it. They fell into each other wrapping their arms around the other, never wanting to let go. They were supposed to be dancing, but they just stood there embraced with each other in silence, listening to the music.

_I got miles of trouble, spreadin' far and wide  
Bills on the table, gettin' higher and higher  
They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight  
I'm just holdin' on tight…_

_I've got someone who loves me, more then words can say  
And I'm thankful for that each and every day  
And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face  
Still hard to find faith…_

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

_It's just day to day, tryin' to make ends meet  
What I'd give for an address out on easy street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind…_

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

_I used to believe in us  
When times got tough  
But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make  
Oh, you just might make me  
You just might make me believe_

_(Sugarland "Just Might Make Me Believe")_

Danny pulled back slightly to look Lindsay straight in the eyes and said, "We'll be alright Montana. I promise I'll never leave."

Lindsay just smiled, "You just might make me believe, cowboy."

THE END


End file.
